


Choices

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied Immortality, Implied Transformation of Immortality, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuri, his lover, his husband, his everything, was bleeding on the ground dying.Byleth has to make a choice.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234
Collections: Anonymous





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on their non CF paired ending where it’s implied that Byleth turned Yuri immortal.

_Blood_. There was so _much_ blood.

“By-Byleth…” Yuri whispered, before falling down after slaying the last enemy who attempted to kill Byleth.

**_No._ **

“Yuri!” Hurrying towards the fallen man, Byleth threw his sword away before laying down near his husband. Hot tears fell down the former professors' face as he hugged the dying man near his chest.

_ Not like this. _

“Shh, shh… Don’t cry.” Yuri coughed, red tainting his pale lips. Trembling hands reached up to wipe Byleth’s tears away.

Byleth wailed, hugging his world tightly.

_ Don’t die, please don’t die. _

“I love you.” Yuri’s glassy eyes were starting to close, his hands now holding onto Byleth’s. “I love you so  _ so _ much.”

His hands were starting to feel cold.

_ There has to be a way, there has to be— _

_**“Your father nearly died protecting me. To save his life, I had to…”** _

Byleth’s head began to spin.

“Yuri.” His husband looked up.

“I…” Byleth placed his hand under Yuri’s head. Yuri weakly smiled at him.

“Don’t… let my death.” Yuri hacked, body shuddering. “Chain you away… from your happiness.”

_ Sothis, forgive me... _

Anguished, Byleth made his choice.

”Yuri,” Byleth softly muttered to his ear.

“I’m sorry.”

Biting his tongue, Byleth kissed Yuri.

He tasted blood before he could react, feeling extensive amount of liquid forcibly run down his throat. Yuri choked, trying to push Byleth with whatever strength he had left. The sordid taste of iron overwhelmed him, making him try to get rid of the source.

Byleth kissed Yuri harder, ignoring the pain inside his mouth.

Eventually, Yuri stopped struggling. Byleth pulled away, coughing out his own blood out of his mouth.

_ Did it work? _

Slowly, Byleth moved his head near Yuri’s chest. Byleth remained still, searching for any form of life from the laying body.

For what seems like centuries, Byleth let out a loud cry.

He felt the chest rise.

There was a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “I can’t believe you turned me immortal without my permission.”
> 
> “You don’t expect me to let you die, do you?”
> 
> “You could’ve used your Divine Pulse thing, you know.”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “Your forgot, didn’t you?”
> 
> “I’m sorry. You were dying and I had no idea what I should exactly do. I was so afraid of losing you, I-“
> 
> “I get it, I get it. In all honesty. I don’t mind.”
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> “I do get to spend the rest of my life with the man I love for all eternity, literally.”
> 
> “Yuri... I love you.”
> 
> “Love you too, Byleth. I wonder...”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “When do you think we can get married again?”


End file.
